


Really Short Makoto Fluff 2020

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ryuji is dumb but sweet, Some double entendres, Sun Tzu reference because hey it's me, Yasss queen, good feels, really short, short but sweet, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Just some short silly fluff with zero "plot" but maybe some odd connections resembling continuity. While playing, I like imagining some character interactions or unspoken motives for whatever I see in the game.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was kinda burned out on the game (after me being a mess and after the anime and P5D being full of suck) and pretty sure I'd never play Royal. However, the universe had others plans: one day I spotted it at our public library, standing there waiting like a piece of precious loot. Press X. “I'd like to borrow a game”, yoossh.
> 
> Now, I have... issues with Royal. Gameplay has changed for the worse at least. And I was pretty sure that I'd changed so much as a person that I wouldn't really get into these characters anymore, and that I wouldn't really fall for Makoto anymore. 
> 
> But it didn't take very long for Miss Swipes Her Hair Behind Her Ear to say, “Please hold my multi-vitamin drink” and remind me that she's still my favorite video game character ever, so here we are.

A bank. What would fit a Phantom Thief better? And it was Makoto's first mission, as well. Her first night as Queen. It felt unreal and exhilarating. Running through its corridors among nightmarish creatures, panting and sweating, in order to challenge an nigh-untouchable foe.

Ren-kun – um, Joker; she was supposed to use code names, so she'd best think in those terms as well – had some sort of special ability. She wasn't quite sure what it was. But Mona had referred to them and Ren had seen where the security cameras pointed. The squad evaded them with skill and flair.

Speaking of codenames, she felt right at home with her own. It wasn't just that she was a Niijima and proud of her family; it wasn't just that she was the student council president and used to being in charge; it was an emotional thing. It made her feel powerful. The word resounded in her being through the sneaking and the fighting. Each blow, each vanquished foe made her feel stronger. Queen.

Joker had given her that name.

Huh?

He was speaking.

"Wanna do it?" said the Joker to the fresh Phantom Thief.

They had reached a fuse box. Joker had kicked all of them in with his boot, shutting down security cameras. His kicks had force and style. He was quite unlike the somewhat reserved boy and scruffy-looking boy she knew in the real world. But now, he offered her the honor.

"Of course. But... w-why me?"

Skull had time to speak first: "You should totally do it! Think of it as a... you know, the thing where you do something for the first time!"

Did Panther glare at him oddly? Her leg twitched as well, as if she were holding something back. Those two clearly had some history.

Yusuke said, "I think he means baptism."

"Yes," said Joker. "And I wanna see your kick."

"Sure," Makoto said. She took three determined steps towards the fuse box. Aikido hadn't trained her to do this. It was something else. Step, spin; heel hit the box; crack, boom, crackle. The device had been was dismantled. A descending buzz signaled that several cameras were shutting down nearby.

"Ha! Busted! Nice!" Skull was a kind-hearted boy, but the less one characterized his vocabulary, the better. Joker was their leader, but oddly reticent. Then again, she had always appreciated people who only spoke when necessary.

As Queen's foot landed, she turned around and caught a sight of Joker's raised eyebrow behind his mask. And that smile. Was he really the same Amamiya-kun as in the real world?

"Impressive. I better stay on your good side," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. The _really_ good side," he said. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember what Yaksini looks like, some might consider her design NSFW so please mindful of your surroundings while googling.

With their masks on you could never really tell what the other Thieves were thinking. Or what their emotional states were. (It reminded Makoto of texting. It always made her a bit unsure of herself.) She did hear everyone's voice, but she didn't see their expressions. And at times, it was really difficult to tell what they were looking at. Joker especially, with his... dark hair blocking the way. It was a small wonder the boy – no, the leader – saw anything.

They were in the deepest recesses of Kaneshiro's palace. It was a twisted clump of corridors and safety deposit boxes and piles and piles of money stacked on top of another, patrolled by guard dogs and fly-eyed guardsmen. By now, she'd learned that some enemies were weak to certain elements, and strong against others.

And she'd learned to hate some already. They weren't always entirely connected to their weaknesses. There was something deeply infuriating about the violet-skinned women, the Yaksini. Their ability to wield two swords and deflect bullets... maybe that was it. Their long, dark hair full of lustre flew gracefully as if they were goddesses or characters from that really old American movie The Matrix. Or maybe it was their wicked grin, with their evil teeth and... malign intent in their eyes. Those... things were, she thought, the very embodiment of what she wasn't. Full of evil intent and no sense of justice whatsoever. They were her antithesis.

Oh, how they came dangerously close to the team mates, dancing around the males of the group, avoiding bullet and sword and fist and knife. She tried her hardest to kick one in the butt. Covered by an annoyinly short skirt. Striking them in the back was... prudent. Flanks and attacks from behind were sound warfare. Everyone knew that. (Except looking at the team's tactics she was starting to think that that certain truth wasn't quite as self-evident and universal as she had thought.)

Those masks. You never could tell where her teammates were looking. It was a tactical disadvantage. That's what it was, really. She was their tactician and strategist, and as such, it was vital that she see with a glance where they were, what they were looking at, and what their mental state was. A good general knows their troops, that's what Sun Tzu says. Were Joker's eyes really taking in their twin swords and the threat they represented?

No matter.

"JOHANNA!"

She hit the throttle and a burst of nuclear energy burst forth from its skidding wheels. The blue radiation spun and enveloped the she-demon in agony. Its scream pierced the air as its skin briefly lit up and the Shadow exploded, leaving only a dirty black cloud. And another. In an ideal situation, she would have made what they call a baton pass and transfer her momentum and tactical advantage to a team mate. But she had no time for baton passes now. She knew some Shadows had a way to sway the minds of her teammates. To brainwash them. Panther had a similar ability, too. Who knew what would happen to any one or maybe all them if she didn't act now?

Another Yaksini danced towards her, its blades spinning in their near-invisible arcs, clearly infuriated by the other's demise. The Shadow could've spun her insidious dark hair around the minds of Queen's teammates already. There was no time. The Yaksini's well-toned muscles beneath her flawless skin were surely that of a formidable adversary, but Makoto Niijima wouldn't be left second against... women of her ilk. Her own antitheses. They represented everything that she wasn't. But surely she would be better than these demons on any battleground, on any day, on any time of the day? Wouldn't she?

She ran towards the Shadow, fooling it into thinking Makoto was charging blindly as well. An amateur's mistake, to underestimate the opponent. Just as the Shadow was about to hit her, Queen spun to the side and used her foot to trip it. Basic aikido: use the opponent's force against it. Yaksini lost its balance.

"FISTS OF JUSTICE!"

She spun a roundhouse kick to Yaksini's head. Its hair flew to the side and Queen delivered the coup de grace by blasting it with all the nuclear energy she could muster. The room lit up. Maybe she could try shouting "Boots of Justice?" sometime? Would it work? However, it was topic for another time. 

The important part was that she had obliterated the dangerous Yaksini – which, contrary to Makoto's belief, had no ability whatsoever to brainwash their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could be better. But I hope you enjoy these silly little things.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other drafts written. Fingers crossed that I'll tear myself out of the game for long enough to forge the drafts into something worth publishing.


End file.
